Brothers
by Arina and Kai
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric grew up never knowing the other existed. Edward lives with Hoenheim in Resembool and Alphonse lives with Trisha in Central City. [Slight AU] [Possibly RoyxEd Yaoi] [AlxWinry]


Well, another story started. Will it get finished? You gotta wonder with the two of us… Oh well, please enjoy it.

Plot (better explained)::Alternate universe…sort of:: In the world of Amestris our favorite duo grew up never knowing the other existed. Edward Elric lives with his father, Hoenheim, in Resembool. Alphonse Elric lives with his mother, Trisha in Central. Each has his own set of friends/family, and they are happy. That is, until Trisha's illness take a turn for the worst. Will Alphonse be able to find his father and Edward in time to save his mother? Will finding them help at all?

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. End of story.

* * *

**Chapter One: Mother, Please Don't Leave Me**

"Mom! Mom are you okay!?" Alphonse ran to his fallen mother's side, helping her up into a chair. "Mom!" He cried again, shaking her shoulders in an attempt to make her open her eyes.

She slowly came to, filling Alphonse with relief. Trisha looked wearily down at her son, smiling faintly, "Al…" She sounded tired and weak, "are you all right? I didn't frighten you too much did I…?"

Al couldn't bear to see his mother this way, and had a hard time fighting back tears of fear and happiness that she was alive, "N-No, Mom I'm fine. It's you that needs to be taken care of, not me…" He said making sure she wasn't going to collapse again before calling for help. He was only 11 years old, and he certainly couldn't care for his ill mother by himself.

xXx

"So, she just passed out on the kitchen floor?" Hughes asked, scratching his chin and looking at the sleeping Trisha questioningly.

Alphonse nodded, "Yeah… do you know if she'll be okay?" He asked, not once looking up even as Gracia tried to comfort him. He was trembling, from all of the emotions welling up inside of him.

Gracia spoke in a soft voice, trying her best to reassure the boy, "It'll be okay, cry if you have to it's unhealthy to keep it all bottled up." But he refused to cry in front of his mother, even if she was sleeping. He had to be brave for her, and for himself.

Gracia was 8 months pregnant, and Hughes was more worked up than ever, but they had always played a large role in Al's life. "I'm sorry for calling you on such short notice, especially when your daughter's on the way…"He said, his sadness and the fact that he truly was sorry showing through his cracking voice.

Hughes turned away from Trisha to look back at Alphonse, offering a friendly smile, "Don't worry about it, Al, it's the least we could do." He folded his arms and looked back at Trisha grimly, "But I think that we should call a doctor about her, the fevers going down but there's no telling how bad the illness really is." Gracia nodded in agreement next to Al.

Al clenched his hands into fists, he couldn't lose his mother, and this was obviously more than a cold, "Okay…"

xXx

"Mom, do you want something to eat?" Al asked, sitting by his mothers bed and replacing the rag on her forehead.

She shook her head, "No, I'm afraid I still don't have an appetite. You're so thoughtful Alphonse." She spoke in a cheery manner despite her current condition. She sighed when he fell silent, "Well, at least it's nice out today."

Al looked up at the change of subject, but quickly became unsurprised and nodded, "Yeah, maybe it's a sign that you'll get better, Mom." He said hopefully.

Trisha nodded, "Yes, I think so. Your father always used to point out those finer points in life." Her voice sounded distant as she spoke of him, as it always did.

Al perked up a bit at the mention of his father, "Really?" He didn't wait for an answer, because another question that he'd always wanted to ask reappeared in his mind. "Mom…" He looked back at his hands in his lap, "what was Dad like? Why did you two separate?" Trisha always spoke highly of Hoenheim, even though they had split apart when he was merely six months old.

Trisha sat up and thought, about how to describe the man she had loved so much and still did, "Well, he was smart, handsome, and an excellent Alchemist. He would always transmute flowers for me when I was upset…" Her voice trailed off, it was clearly a touchy subject. "After you were born we split up because we got into a disagreement that escaladed. He was busy with his research and I thought he should discontinue the research to spend time with you…" Her eyes started to droop, "I miss him so much…I regret it all…" With that, she fell asleep once more.

Al sat, frozen in his seat and reaching a rash conclusion, "I think I know how to make you better again Mom…" He said to himself, standing up and leaving the room to let his mother rest.

In the kitchen Gracia was busy stirring something in a pot. She looked up as Al walked in, "Oh, Alphonse, how is she?" She asked, putting a lid on the pot and sitting at the table across from Al.

"She's asleep again…" He looked up at her, trusting her not to take his question as a hint that he was going to run away or something. "Gracia, how far is it from Central to Resembool?"

She gave him an odd look, "Resembool? Why would you want to go there?"

He had an excuse already made, "I was wondering if there air was better there than it is here in Central City. That's all. It might be better for my mom."

He and Gracia both looked over at the door as Hughes walked in, carrying a small bag of groceries for dinner. "Here, this is what you asked for right?" He asked his wife, watching her nod and say thanks. He turned back to Alphonse, his good mood slightly lifting the boys, "So? I heard you asking about Resembool." He paused as Al's expression changed to one of slight surprise, "This wouldn't have anything to do with your father would it?" Hughes asked skeptically.

Al's gaze drifted to the ground and he nodded solemnly, "She talked so highly of him earlier, I think that if she sees him again she'll get better faster." He suddenly glared up at Hughes, something very uncharacteristic for the usually kind and if not somewhat wimpy Alphonse, "And I can't be talked out of going there either, I'm sorry but I'll do anything to save her life!"

To the 11 year olds surprise, Hughes smiled, "I wasn't going to, I was going to ask when you were leaving."

* * *

Well, there's chapter one, insight into Al's life. Let's hope that THIS Fullmetal Alchemist story actually works out:D

Cheers!

-Arina and Kai


End file.
